


Let It Snow

by JustKeepShipping1



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKeepShipping1/pseuds/JustKeepShipping1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Bechloe. One shot fluff. For reasons....and science....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

“Okay guys, coats and shoes off at the door!” Chloe instructed her children as they came through the front door.

Beca looked up from her place in the kitchen and smiled, taking in the sight of the group’s bright faces and rosy cheeks. “Hey you three, hot drinks in here when you’re ready!” 

Cheers erupted as two little kids came bounding into the room eagerly. She placed the two cups of hot chocolate down on the table in front of them with a warning to be mindful of the temperature, though Beca had already made sure it was cool enough. 

“Mmmm, that looks yummy,” Chloe said as she came into the kitchen, bending to place a kiss on the closest boy’s head.

“And hot tea for you, m’lady,” smiled Beca, scooting the tea towards her.

Chloe beamed, coming to stand just in front of her girlfriend and leaning forward to place a quick kiss to her lips before taking the cup in both hands, “Thank you, baby.”She held the cup of hot tea up to her face and let the steam start to warm her cheeks, “My nose is freezing!”

No sooner had she said it then Beca was leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose, “Better?”

“Much,” she sighed, feeling her whole body start to warm at the contact.

It wasn’t long before the kids finished their drinks and ran upstairs to play, leaving the two girls alone in the living room. Beca sat down on the couch with her back on the arm rest, her legs stretched out before her. As Chloe walked by she reached out to take her hand and pull her into her lap, eliciting a tiny giggle from the older girl.

“Hi, baby girl,” Beca smiled close to her girlfriend’s face.

“Hi, baby,” Chloe smiled tenderly back at her, settling herself more comfortably against Beca’s chest.

“Did you guys have fun out there in the snow?” she asked, though she knew the answer to that since she had been watching them play around through the window of the living room.

“Yes, we did. Who would have thought we’d get snow this late? But the kids loved it. How’s your toe?” she asked, turning to look at Beca’s foot propped up on the couch.

“Still broken. Otherwise I would have been right out there with you guys,” she gave a sad little smile.

“Aw,” Chloe cooed, wrapping her arms around Beca’s neck, “there will be other snow days. Right now you just worry about getting healed. How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do?”

“Actually,” Beca’s tone dropped as she moved her arms around Chloe’s waist, “there is _something_ you could do.”

Chloe’s eyebrow rose, her eyes sparkling in recognition of the look on her girlfriend’s face, “Is that so? And what might that be?”

“Well I read somewhere that kissing helps the healing process,” Beca said, attempting to keep a serious look on her face.

“Does it now?” Chloe bit her lip to keep from smiling.

Beca nodded solemnly. “It does. It _really_ does. And they say that it helps if you start in the neck region and work your way from there,” she said, tilting her head to expose her neck to Chloe, though never breaking eye contact. “You could try it. You know, for science.”

Chloe let out a dramatic sigh, “Well, if it’s for science then I guess I better try it.”Soft lips fell on the warm skin just under Beca’s ear and she felt herself inhale sharply. Chloe pulled back to look at her, both of their eyelids growing heavy. “Feeling any better?”

“Maybe you should try it again,” her eyes fell to Chloe’s lips that were now curling in a smile that sent jolts right through her stomach. This time when Chloe leaned in she not only felt soft lips but the slight graze of teeth and the tip of a tongue against her pulse point. She found herself unable to stop the moan that escaped and tried to cover it up by clearing her throat.

The smirk on Chloe’s face told her right away that it did not go unnoticed. “And what was that I heard?”

“That—that was ugh…Yeah, well, that can sometimes happen,” she stammered. “But it’s actually a good sign.”

“Oh, well if it’s a good sign then maybe I should try it again? You know, for science,” Chloe’s eyes fell to Beca’s lips as she slowly ran one finger across them.

“F—for sc—science,” stuttered Beca, unable to keep a firm handle on the English language when Chloe was in this mode. Just then Chloe stood up, Beca immediately missing the body that had been pressed against hers. “Wait, where are you going?”

Chloe reached down to take Beca’s hand in hers and pull her up against her, lowering her voice to that sultry tone that had Beca wishing she was sitting instead of standing, “To the bedroom.I feel to give this the proper amount of attention this deserves, you should be laying down.” She moved her lips to within a breath of Beca’s, “And you should probably be naked.For _science_.”

Beca swallowed, her eyes having never left Chloe’s lips, “I fucking _love_ science.” Chloe’s laugh filled the room as she led her girlfriend upstairs to their bedroom.


End file.
